Mammon
|Ability= Lightning Thief Mammon is a demon who wield the power of lighting and greed at once. This lightning is able to transform into constructs that are powerful weapons. Well, not really. The constructs are not so powerful when they are summoned but the other ability of the lightning to sap on the enemies that are struck by it. It will weaken them the more it strikes its enemies. He can sap on the enemies and absorb 5% of their power after each strike until he reaches his current limit of 25%. If he doesn’t continuously sap on his enemies for two turns than the effects will start to fade away at the same rate that they were gained, 5% at a time. Whip Mammon is able to summon his power of lightning and shape it into whips. He can either make one or two whips, depends on him. The whips are connected even if they are split apart, meaning that they share the power they output. The number of whips will define the power output and their speed. If Mammon is using one whip than it will strike its enemies at 20kN and travel at the speed of 10 m/s. It can be summoned for 4 turns before going on a cooldown, which is half the use time. If Mammon summons two whips than their power will be split, resulting in 10kN per whip. Though the power output might be lowered, their speed increases. To be more specific the speed doubles resulting in each whip moving at 20 m/s. The split also causes a higher stamina drain. This means that the duration of the whips lasting is halved and their cooldown is twice the cost as it was for 1 whip. This finalizes in 2 turns usage and 2 turns cooldown. These whips are 5 meters long each and will electrocute anything they touch, though they won’t cause any major damage to their victims. They are made of lighting in the end, this one of their natural properties. Thunder Javelin Mammon can collect lightning more densely than he does when he forms the whips which result in a javelin-shaped lightning bolt. It is able to travel much faster than the whips can, 35 m/s. It deals 15kN on impact with its target. This javelin will require two turns to recharge after being used. The javelin also possesses a property that can be used as a weakness or a strength, depends on the situation, it curves and changes its trajectory if a metallic object is in 1-meter radius near it. Lightning Coat Mammon is able to coat himself in lightning charges. Though it can be a very demonstrative ability it actually has no real usage in combat. Well, it might look that way but in reality, it forms a powerful armour around his body even when the sparks are not visible. It grants him 30kn armour and is able to be visible when struck by releasing sparks of lightning. In this form, his jogging and sprinting speed double: meaning they are 48km/h and 72km/h. |PactCatalyst= Since he was summoned himself, he has not made a pact and is not possessing anyone. }}